


Hold Your Breath and Count to Ten

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Drabble, Gen, Podfic Welcome, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a very good thing that John Watson is on the side of the angels, especially after The Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Your Breath and Count to Ten

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted as part of a meme over on analise010's DW. Now it even has a name!

A week after The Fall, John’s every movement held a military exactness that spoke of rigid self-control. Friends’ questions, the Press’ comments, and Mrs. Hudson’s offers of tea broke over him like waves, but left no impression.

Sherlock would have seen the fury in the stillness of his hands, read determination in the line of his shoulders, and scoffed at the thought that John 'just needed time to sort himself out.' Inaction had never been his blogger’s strong suit, after all.

The hit-man in John’s bedroom turned out to be excellent therapy.

(Mycroft’s visible wariness on arrival didn’t hurt either.)


End file.
